


Haute in Here

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ignis likes the expensive stuff, Kink Meme, M/M, boys in lingerie, but come on look at him, of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: To say the blond was shocked would be an understatement. He wasn't sure a word existed for how astonished he was. He had seen Ignis in many various states of undress and never once had he ever looked like this.





	Haute in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a NSFW Promnis kink meme;
> 
> Prompto catches a glimpse of what’s under the dress shirt and slacks, and it’s fucking lingerie. Lacy, racy stuff in bright colors. bonus points for: stocking garters and thigh-highe, the glasses stay on, heels, dirty talk from prompto, vocal ignis, creampie
> 
> You got everything but the heels this time. Not beta'd, but I think I caught most of it. Hope you enjoy!

You ever have one of those blood chilling, face turning 1000 shades of red, gods above have mercy and just set me on fire kind of moments? You know where you catch the eyes of the person who had caught you _red handed_ in the middle of something you had zero intentions of sharing (at least any time soon) and there's that split second where you're trying to gauge if they're as equally embarrassed - or ashamed, or disgusted - and any reaction would be better than the mind-numbing silence that stretches awkwardly on to the point of suffocating discomfort?

Because Ignis was having one of those moments.

Any other time and he would be smiling warmly as he held that beautiful blue gaze, but right now it filled him with dread. He could barely even get his name off his tongue; it felt so heavy, even whispered. “Prompto…”

To say the blond was shocked would be an understatement. He wasn't sure a word existed for how astonished he was. He had seen Ignis in many various states of undress and never once had he _ever_ looked like this.

After seeing his shoes and briefcase, Prompto had walked back into the bedroom as Ignis was coming from the closet, his dark grey button down slipping from his arms. Of course the striped shirt now covered his chest, but it was no use. Prompto had seen it, and only the deepest, richest shade of magenta straps hugging his shoulders were all that peeked out. The bra was covered, as was the matching garter belt that circled his waist, but Prompto could hardly take his eyes from the sheer material against Ignis' legs, the intricate lace pattern that hugged the outer curve of his thighs, or the straps that clung to the thick floral bordering of the black thigh-high stockings.

He blinked owlishly. “Ignis I- you said to let myself in when I got here…”

He had, hadn't he? Ignis had also been counting on getting out of work on time, not half an hour late. He had rushed home, thinking he could make it and have enough time to change since Prompto would have to walk to get there. “I… was late…” Ignis muttered. His ears were burning so hotly it was as if Ifrit was tugging on them.

Prompto smiled at him, realizing with the way Ignis was clutching onto his shirt that he was going to have to defuse the situation. He took a short step forward. “It's alright. I should’ve knocked or somethin at least before coming in, but… Ignis, you don't-” he paused when he noticed Ignis’ fingers tightening in the shirt “-you don't have to hide, not from me.”

Ignis scoffed as if offended, but he was hiding, had been hiding it - this, _him_ \- for a long time. He even went so far as to wear different underwear on sparring days, always going home to change before meeting with Prompto for their dates, especially once they'd become sexually active. He didn't know how to explain it. He wasn't ready to defend himself, in particular to someone that he loved, someone that he didn't want to think differently of him. He adjusted his glasses out of nervousness. “It's not that simple.”

“Just try?” Prompto suggested. “Igs, we've known each other a long time, been dating a long time, too. I can't believe I never knew about this.”

“I didn't want you to know.”

The truth sat softly between them, like the sigh that parted Ignis’ lips after. Truth was progress though. Prompto tilted his head, eyes sliding back down to that deep curl of lace over Ignis’ thigh as he stepped forward again. He couldn’t help it, the shade was so striking against his skin.  He lifted his gaze back to him. “Why not?”

Ignis spluttered as heat rose to his face. “What do you mean ‘why not’?” he snapped. “Because I'm the advisor to the future king. Because everything I do is scrutinized and judged-”

“Do you think I'd judge you?” he interrupted. Smiling at him, he continued softly. “Screw those old geezers, come on, you know you’re not the royal advisor with me.You’re just Iggy.”

Ignis’ mouth froze open, speechless, before snapping shut. Prompto came closer to him and this time he didn't move. Standing less than an arm's length away from each other, the younger man tried again. “I have no room to judge you. When have I ever given you that impression? You didn't tease me or anything when I told you about that glove fantasy I had.”

Ignis smiled a little at the memory. “That was rather fun.”

Prompto grinned as he scratched the back of his head; that had been a really great night. “I was really nervous to tell you that, so I can imagine how nervous you must be now. But I'm not going anywhere, my lips are sealed, and honestly,” his mouth quirked up into that cute little smile that Ignis adored, “the color looks good on you.”

Ignis slowly let out a breath. He _knew_ that he could confide in Prompto, show him parts unseen by others, but the idea of exposing himself - of being vulnerable - made him anxious. Still, to hear even such a small compliment as that made him feel a little better, gave him something to latch on, to talk through. “I… I have a variety of colors, but I prefer these darker shades.”

“Oh yeah? You got…” he hummed, eyes lighting up, “an orange one?”

Ignis nodded softly. “As well as greens, blues, pinks, reds…”

Prompto slowly stretched out his hand to him. “I'd love to see you in green sometime. Bet you have something that matches your eyes.”

His cheeks were stained by an even darker shade of pink as he took his hand. “I… perhaps.”

With a smile Prompto brought it to his lips and kissed over his knuckles before turning his hand over and kissing his palm and the inside of his wrist. “I want to see it some time. But I want to see this one first.”

Ignis still felt unsure about showing himself off, and the apprehension was clear in his voice. “Prompto…”

“Ignis, you trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but this isn't about-”

“Sure it is,” Prompto interrupted as he took the final step into Ignis’ space, taking the material of the shirt clutched to his chest in his hand. “Just trust me.” He lowered his head and kissed his shoulder, the corner of his lips meeting the bra strap.

The breath caught in Ignis’ throat as he went to reply. Prompto was already pulling the tricks out and it really wasn’t fair. He closed his eyes as those lips skated towards the curve of his neck. “I do,” he whispered, and then the sensation was gone.

There was a soft tug to the shirt and Ignis steadied himself, opening his eyes to hold Prompto’s gaze. He slowly let go of the garment, watching his face - for as even as nervous as he was in the moment to find how Prompto would react, he had to see it unfold for himself. His boyfriend didn't disappoint, but when had he ever?

Prompto's eyes were super focused, widening and then narrowing, his cheeks tinting over in a pretty pink that made his freckles stand out even more. If Ignis ever felt like there could be some basis to those cheesy lines from Gladio's romance novels about being devoured by someone's hungry gaze, it was in this moment.

Prom had never seen anything as gorgeous as Ignis in lace. The underwire, hem, and straps were all a solid magenta - the intricate lacy floral pattern all throughout the sheer chiffon cups the same bold color. The matching garter belt really sealed the deal; it hugged his waist, following his gentle curves, the very edges pulled snug by the garter straps. And the panties, astrals above, help him. One thick triangular piece _just_ concealed the good bits, but it was knowing what was under it that was arousing. The boy short cut of the panties really flattered the firm roundness of Ignis’ ass, more of the lace pattern there as well, and Prompto found himself wanting to trace it with his tongue. The perfect black thigh high stockings that clung to his legs was the cherry on the (very fancy, very expensive looking) cake.

Prompto whistled and offered him a smile. “Ignis, you look amazing… _beautiful_ …” he remarked as he lifted a hand to trace the strap down to the cup of the bra. Ignis could only stare and suppress a shiver as the warmth of Prompto's fingers left a trail of fire down his skin, the heat following, seeping through the material of the cup, flaring as he gently rolled and pinched a nipple. “…sexy.”

“Prompto-”

The blond licked his lips as he lifted his eyes - glazed over with a kind of hunger that made Ignis feel like prey, a feat remarkable in itself. Feeling brazen, spurred on by the fire licking at his belly, Prompto took hold of the taller man's hips, a faint moan slipping through his lips as he brushed against the bottom hem of lace of the garter belt.  “You are…” he shook his head as if at a loss for words, stepping in close. Ignis' cologne was rich in his nose, warming him as he inhaled deeply, his lips feather-soft along his collarbone. Prompto chuckled quietly. “Just looking at you has done this to me,” he rasped as he rocked against him.

Ignis could only hum as he felt the strain of his lover's trapped erection rub against him; Prompto was _hard_ and knowing that seeing him in this state was the cause of it helped wipe away the lingering doubt and embarrassment, replaced it with a tingling thrum that pulsed through his body.

Prompto tilted his head as he leaned in, the soft plush of his lips pressing hotly to the hollow between his clavicle, smiling to himself as he felt the sharp intake of breath. Ignis lightly tilted his head back with a soft sigh, the gentle affection warming his body and lowering his guard. His lips were so soft and warm, it was easy to get swept away under them. Prompto let his hands wander from his hips, exploring the delicate texture of the lace and the smoothness of his lover’s skin. Down over the dip of muscle at Ignis’ lower back, his caress continued, palms pressing more firmly to the toned curve of his rear before squeezing the supple flesh, nipping at his shoulder as he pulled them closer together.

And with that movement it was like a switch had been flipped. Ignis’ hands cupped the back of Prompto’s head as his shoulders and chest were lavished with attention, his kisses becoming more impassioned, less controlled, as the heat of his lover's breath rolled across his skin. The wetness of his lips bled through the chiffon and lace before teeth found and caught a pebbled peak between them.

A sharp gasp split his lips, fingers tightening against his scalp. “Prompto…”

“Astrals Iggy, you’ve got me so fucking hard,” he said against his skin and then lowered himself to his knees. He kissed a path straight down as he went, over the garter belt, his tongue briefly flicking over his belly button before suckling at the skin just beneath it. “Mmm all the things I want to do to you…”

Ignis felt so _desired_ in the moment that it felt foolish to have ever doubted Prompto in the first place. “Tell me…”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he teased. “I’d rather show you.” Eye level to his crotch, Prompto grinned up at him before leaning in. He kissed over the bulge in the center, the panties silky against his lips as he dragged them over his length, dragged a soft whimper from his boyfriend. “I’ve wanted to do this for a minute…” he murmured before letting the tip of his tongue follow the swirl and curve of the flowers, the slick heat of it seeping through the panties, rapidly cooling as he continued on to the next pattern.

Ignis scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, his breaths coming a little harder as Prompto assaulted him with his mouth. It felt so good, so hot, and gods he was feeling pretty sexy, too. The quiet confidence he’d discovered from wearing lingerie started to come back now that he was relaxing, now that Prompto had been so accepting and was doing a damn fine job at letting him know. Warm hands squeezed at his ass as teeth pressed harder to the outer curve of his thigh and he mewled. “Prompto, please, touch me, please,” he softly panted.

The blond curled his fingers in, raking them down the backs of his thighs. “I am touching you.”

His body lightly tensed at the pleasure that bloomed behind his hands. He huffed before cracking his eyes open to peer down at him. “You know what I mean, touch me more. I want you.”

His hand came up and cupped his balls, gently kneading them in his palm. “How’s that feel?”

A stuttered breath left Ignis. “ _Yes_ … oh, your touch is marvelous…” he sighed as he dropped his head.

Prompto smirked as he continued to tease him, his lips paying tribute to the magnificence of his thighs, winding Ignis up more and more. By the time he was done with him, his thighs were littered in red marks, and Prompto wasn't the only one straining against his clothes. His heated gaze was drawn to the darkened spot of the panties growing across the head of Ignis’ trapped cock. He moaned as he mouthed up the length of him, tasting the hint of his precome as he kissed over the dampness.

A soft mewling sound rose up as Ignis’ fingers tugged at his hair. “Prompto, I need you… need to feel you against me-” his hips shifted restlessly “-inside me.”

Prompto's hands clawed up stocking-clad calves - up, up - a finger slipping beneath a garter strap. “Turn around,” he commanded, voice gravelly and thick under his building need, but no less mischievous.

Ignis wordlessly followed the instruction, turning around to face the bed. His entire body felt so hot and he knew the only relief would come from Prompto. He softly gasped as he was pushed forward, bent over the foot of the bed, the heat of his lover’s hand flaring over his back before sweeping down his spine. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he muffled the sounds bubbling up as each fiery finger danced along his skin, as hot breath soaked through the chiffon.

A sharp cry cut through the heavy silence as Prompto bit down on the delectable, plump flesh of his ass. His hands tightened at Ignis’ tensed thighs as he suckled at the skin through the material of the panties, moaning as he heard his breathing give way to a whine. His hand smoothed up to palm the other cheek, kneading it as he trailed his mouth along the hem of the panties, the lace tickling his lips before his tongue traced the cute little curve of the bottom of his rear. Ignis shifted again, pushing back against him and the heat of his teasing mouth, and was promptly rewarded with a smack of an open palm over a cheek.

“Ah~!” His hands curled into the blankets as he tensed under the sudden slap. He mewled out Prompto’s name as the softness of his caress followed. “So pink and pretty,” Prompto murmured before grazing his teeth along the silky material covering the swell of his balls. “I could eat you up, and you’d like it wouldn’t you?”

Astrals save him, Ignis already felt like he was burning from the inside out; Prompto’s words were just threatening to make him combust. “Yes,” he sighed. “Please…”

“Don’t move,” he murmured before getting to his feet.

If Ignis was good at anything it was following orders - obedience instilled in him at a young age - and he wanted to listen to Prompto, wanted to be rewarded, to be given everything he was craving in this very moment. When he heard the nightstand drawer open and close, he didn’t budge and his heart leapt upon hearing the click of the bottle, knowing that he was that much closer to getting it.

Brilliant emerald eyes slipped shut as Prompto’s hands were on him again, a soft moan leaving him as they caressed the backs of his thighs, teasing just under the panties before retreating and gliding up his rear. The sudden downward yank had his head popping up from the bed and glancing over his shoulder to check their state. “Prompto! Careful, they’re expensive,” he chided as he peered over the rim of his glasses.

Prompto only chuckled as he grabbed at the freshly exposed expanse of toned flesh with one hand, picking the lube up with the other. “I’ll buy you more…”

Ignis merely scoffed. “This was a part of Carliano’s couture spring collection from last year. There aren’t _more_ ,” he pouted.

“My bad,” he laughed, but was still sincere. “I won’t be rough anymore… besides, they’re where they need to be for me to do this-”  He slipped a slick finger between his cheeks, teasing over the puckered rim of his entrance.

Ignis’ breath caught and he dropped his head back down to the bed with a groan. Prompto chuckled softly as he leaned over him, dropping kisses along the back of his neck as he pressed the pad of his finger more firmly to him. He gasped, teeth nipping at a shoulder blade as he finally breached the ring of muscle. He slowly sank inside him, mouth parting in a silent copy of the moan that left Ignis’ kiss bruised lips.

Ignis squirmed beneath him, seeking out more, as Prompto began to drag his finger slowly in and out. The digit rocking into him felt so good, but it was nowhere near enough. Prompto pulled back, his body heat leaving Ignis as the air rushed in. He lowered his eyes, watched his finger disappear into him over and over, watched the way his hips would lift, trying to take him deeper. He moaned softly, it was rare to see Ignis in such a mood when it was usually Prompto left a whimpering, shuddering mess.

“Don't worry… I'll give you more,” he assured before lining up the second digit. This time Prompto did moan as he watched the stretch around his invading appendages. “Gods, that's so hot… you're so sexy bent over like this, letting me touch you.” Twin fingers nestled in as deeply as they could go, and Ignis groaned out this cute little keening sound as he wriggled them. “Crying out for me like that just makes me want to give you more. See what other sounds I can pry out of you.”

Ignis tensed as some spot inside him was jabbed, sending a shock through him, warmth blooming as the touch retreated only to flare again with another forward thrust and caress. His fists clenched at the sheets as he rocked back, another desperate sound tumbling from his lips. “Please,” he panted, _begged_. “Please… I need you.”

“Are these fingers not enough for you?” Prompto retorted with a playful smirk. He had every intention of giving Ignis precisely what he desired,  he was just having a bit of fun first considering Ignis loved to tease him like this, too. “What do you need, babe?”

The muscles in Ignis’ back flexed as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You. Inside me.”

“I already am,” he countered before giving him a deep thrust, knuckles pressed against the puckered rim. Ignis’ replying moan was so beautiful. He wet his lips again. “You know what I want to hear.”

He huffed, but Ignis was not going to let a little pride or embarrassment stop him at this point. “And you know that I want your cock.” He began to push himself up more, the blush now seemingly permanent across his face as he continued between ragged breaths. “I want you to fuck me. Take my hips and fuck me like you mean it. Hard and fast. Until all I'm capable of doing is breathing and screaming your name.” He smiled a little as he peered over his shoulder. “Is _that_ what you wanted to hear, love?”

Prompto swallowed thickly, his cock twitching at the words, at the sight Ignis made, all pretty and flushed. He leaned in and kissed him, tongues instantly seeking each other out as he slipped his fingers free with a soft moan. He loved the fact that Ignis was playing along, was getting off on the dynamic, because all he really ever wanted to do was make him feel just as sexy and wanted as he always did for him... and maybe indulge his kinky side a bit.

Breaking away with a gasp for air, Prompto smiled, briefly capturing his lips again before shifting upright. He let his hand trail up the smoothness of Ignis’ back, fingers brushing into his hair in a loving caress, before coming back down and flattening over the center. “Hope you're ready.”

A chill crept over Ignis from the delicate touch, but then with a firm shove he suddenly found himself pressed back to the bed. He moaned softly as he heard the rustling of clothes and shifted his hips, eager for what Prompto was going to give him.

Gods, that creamy alabaster skin hugged in that vibrant color was all too alluring and Prompto could only trace his fingers along the garter belt as he slicked himself up. Pressing his lips together - one hand holding Ignis steady - he dragged the head of himself between his cheeks, lining up. Then he rocked his hips forward, slowly sinking into his tight heat.

A throaty groan left Ignis, parted lips twitching in the corners in a hint of a smile at finally getting that delicious sensation. Stretching around Prompto, accepting him into his body, feeling so damn full - there was nothing else like it. “So good,” he whimpered, rocking back into him as they fell flush together.

Prompto’s hands seized his hips, pulling a hiss through his teeth. “Shit Iggy… gimme a second.” His fingers flexed around him as he adjusted and then drew back, watching as his length nearly came out all the way before rolling back into him. He sighed as he moved at a languid pace, teasing him with every inch he had to give. “So hot for me... You feel amazing....”

The friction created felt incredible. Every slide against his inner walls had Ignis softly moaning, his breath puffing out hotly against his hand curled in the duvet on his bed. “Prompto, please…” he rasped, when a sudden snap of hips tore a surprised - and blissful - cry from his lips.

“I haven't forgotten what you said,” the blond teased as he adjusted his grip on him to avoid accidentally tugging on the garter belt. He snapped forward again, legs brushing the panties pulled around the middle of Ignis’ thighs.

Verdant eyes were already half-lidded, each sharp thrust making it harder to keep them open. Cheek pressed to the bed, the nose pads of Ignis’ glasses slid up, poking the bridge of his nose every time his body was jostled. Yet he couldn't even be bothered by the discomfort of it, not when his nerve endings were lighting up with all things Prompto. With another snap, their bodies grinded together, his cock striking him deep.

“Fuck, _Iggy_ …” his nails bit into his skin, leaving little crescent moons, too drunk off the noises coming from his lover to notice.

The pitch of Prompto's hips came faster, hands tugging his lover back into each thrust. The slow, teasing build was gone, replaced by the desperate need to just _feel_ and exist together as one. And the feeling was exquisite. Ignis’ body hugged him, welcomed him as if it was exactly where he belonged. “You _really_ like having me deep inside you like this don't you?”

“Yes...yes! More, give me more, Prompto,” he moaned into the bed.

Prompto lifted a foot and placed it on the edge of the mattress as he tugged his hips closer. The harder he brought their bodies together, the louder Ignis’ noises grew and Astrals he sounded downright pornographic, crying out between the smack of skin. Prompto's hand smoothed up Ignis’ back, curling around a shoulder before he yanked him more upright. The angle changed and the older man whimpered, knees shaking. “ _Yes_ \- ah!- fuck right there!”

Ignis’ hands clenched onto the bed sheets as he held himself up, using the leverage to rock back and meet his boyfriend’s frantic thrusts. Prompto's hand slipped from Iggy's shoulder to curl around the front of his neck as the grip at his hip tightened. He was rewarded with some of the most salacious sounds he'd ever heard come from Ignis’ mouth, sounds alone that sent him closer to the edge.

Prompto screwed his eyes shut, his head tipping forward as he tried to focus on Ignis and not the overwhelmingly hot coil of pleasure winding up inside him. “Come for me, Ignis,” he panted, “show me just how much you love my cock inside you.”

Ignis tensed, a whine slipping free as Prompto struck some spot deep inside him, over and over, building him up in preparation to knock the foundation out from under him. “Fuck! Please, please, please-” he rasped, and Ignis wasn't even sure what he was begging for at this point; he just knew that what he needed only Prompto could give him.

The loud slaps of their bodies meeting filled the room, sounded nearly as vulgar as Ignis did as he pleaded “Make me come” between gasps and heady moans of Prompto's name. His entire body felt electrified, quivering and humming as if all this stored energy was about to race out, explode out of him. If Ignis had been a star, he was about to go supernova.

The only warning Prompto got was Ignis’ hand shooting up to clutch at his forearm, grip squeezing before an ardent cry rang out. Everything flooded with warmth as bliss raced up and out of his shaft, shook Ignis from the base of his spine to the tips of his toes and back up, engulfing his head and making all thought blurry.

Prompto’s hand slid from his throat to the front of his chest, holding Ignis tightly as he fucked him through his orgasm. His own sounds were muffled as he pressed his mouth against his lover's shoulder. He felt so damn good, passage tightening rhythmically, that Prompto nearly lost it. Then he felt Ignis shudder in his arms, a moan rumbling through his chest between deep, ragged breaths. When Ignis spoke this time, it came out as a sigh, but no less needy in its soft tone. “Come in me.”

Prompto moaned brokenly as he pushed Ignis forward again, foot coming from the bed to plant on the floor once more. He pressed his hand to Ignis’ lower back and worked himself with quick, short thrusts as he palmed a toned cheek. He watched himself disappear inside him as a rush of pleasure bubbled up and he pulled back. Slowly rocking the head of his length inside him, he moaned out Ignis’ name as he came, hands flexing and tightening around him.

Prompto panted as he eased out and took a stumbling step backward. His face was flushed as he stared at the beautifully obscene sight before him. His command came out huskily. “Spread yourself for me… let me see, Iggy.”

Ignis softly moaned as he reached back, curving his fingers around and spreading apart his cheeks to let Prompto see the proof of what he left behind. The dazzling blue of his eyes focused on that glistening pinkened hole and the come leaking out from him. With another soft noise, Ignis pushed more out and Prompto groaned as he watched it slide down and drip onto the bed. “Fuck... Ignis…”

He stepped forward, letting his fingers crawl up that beautiful thigh, before sliding them over and dragging up the strip of skin, through the warmth of his come. “That's so hot,” he murmured.

Ignis shifted against him, gasping when he felt Prompto's finger briefly press into him to tease. “ _Yes_ ,” he sighed, lips quirking into a smile, “it really is…”

Prompto sighed happily as his finger slipped free, and he laid back onto the bed beside him. Ignis lifted his head and fixed his glasses, huffing as he found a lens smudged. “Didn't even allow me to take them off first,” he gently chided.

“Sorry,” he replied as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You can take them off for round two.”

“Round two?” Ignis asked incredulously as he lifted a brow; he didn't think he had it in him to move right now let alone go another round.

But that boyish smile that curled at Prompto's lips made his stomach flutter pleasantly and heat bloom freshly across his face. The younger man hummed as he nodded, leaning in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. “We've missed our reservation as this point, so I say we stay in and order food, and then you show me that green number.”

Ignis snorted, shaking his head before kissing him again. “Insatiable.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
